Cry in the Dark
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Todo iría bien, nadie se daría cuenta… ni el mundo, ni tus hermanos, ni el inglés de preciosos ojos verde esmeralda… nunca… Gales/Inglaterra. Viñeta


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Pensamientos emos (?), ligero incest  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ ... honestamente no tengo idea de dónde salió este fic... a mi parecer está algo depresivo, confuso e irónico... y no tengo idea si es un Gales/Inglaterra... no sé, ¡en verdad que no soy buena para el drama! *llora, llora* ¡Pero heme aquí de todas maneras! ¡Pateando la pelota que se va a la izquierda de la portería y le da al arbitro! (?) xDDD No prometo nada de ese fic, pero como siempre agradezco los reviews, ¡no importan de qué sean! Que hasta lo sarcástico me viene dando alegría~ xDDD_

_Como dato curioso, comencé este fic mientras escuché de pronto "Katayoku no Tori" de Akiko Shikata, es el primer opening de Umineko no naku koro ni... supongo que por eso salió así_

_¡Y EL TÍTULO ES COMPLETAMENTE K.O.! ¡LO SÉ! ¡LO SÉ, PERO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ OTRA COSA! *llora, llora, llora*  
><em>

_Gracias, ¡espero les agrade!  
><em>

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Cry in the Dark"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Siempre había sido sencillo, ¿cierto? Tan simple y repetitivo que rozaba lo perfecto y monótono desarrollo de la vida

_Fingir_

Fingir que no oías nada. Que no mirabas nada. _Que no sentías nada_

Lo hacías desde que fuiste consciente de tu existencia en el mundo, ¿el motivo? Ninguno realmente: por mera inercia, por mero instinto, algo que simplemente la naturaleza te había regalado…

El uso de ello brindó a su debido tiempo la oportunidad de mirar con detenimiento un universo lleno de ironía: si no _escuchabas_, el mundo de los secretos se abría; si no _mirabas_, las personas se descuidaban ante ti; si no _sentías_, lograbas descubrir el verdadero corazón de las naciones

La simple inercia no tardó en ser voluntad, ya que observar la existencia de esa forma te brindaba la indiscutible y discreta supremacía… sin embargo, eras muy conocedor de lo que sucedía: _fingías_, cosa que no significaba que carecieras de las mismas debilidades que el resto de los seres

Las tenías… quizá eran peores que las de los demás… o eso pensabas justo después de que te encerrabas en la privacidad de tu habitación y escondías el rostro entre las manos…

Tal vez lo eras dado que solías perder la mirada en el cielo nocturno deseando que se tiñera de rojo…

Probablemente lo seguías siendo puesto que no dejabas de gritarle a la oscuridad algún deseo indescifrable…

Sí, fingías ante el mundo que nada te perturbaba ni llamaba tu atención, pero en realidad los abofeteabas en la cara

Fingías que te aburrían las salidas de Scott, siendo que disfrutabas del grotesco espectáculo que te ofrecía con sus crímenes

Fingías que Bryan y Ryan no pasaban a tu importancia: era una venganza porque ellos hacían lo mismo contigo

Y Arthur… sí, ese pequeño hermano al que le ayudabas monótonamente en la oficina y que su relación rozaba más en la forzada cordialidad… ¿qué había con él?

… Nada y todo…

…

¡No! ¡Debías esperar un momento! No… no, no podías pensar en eso… no tenías permitido indagar sobre él y aquello que te empeñabas en fingir que no existía… ¡E-Estaba bien así! No tenía nada que ver…

…

Mordiste tu labio inferior con extrema agresión al mismo tiempo que tomabas tu cabeza con las manos…

¿Qué había detrás de la constante tortura de fingir? _Un laberinto tan perfectamente diseñado que ni el mismo creador recordaba cómo resolver…_

Nada lo cuidaba, nada lo restringía, y las ramas que le hacían de muros no tenían anda fuera de lo normal, salvo que carecían de hojas y vida…

Era un laberinto interminable, indescifrable, donde la oscuridad amenazaba con quebrarte la cordura y en el que el éxito no era posible… tentador reto, ¿no? Jejeje

¿Y el tesoro dentro de él? Su corazón, su consciencia, el alma que no paraba de gritar que estaba harta de todo eso

Pero nadie lo escuchaba, ni sospechaba… nadie lo hacía, ya que la perfección de tu máscara no dejaba lugar a la duda. _Nunca_

Aunque también era… que a nadie le importaba… cosa que tú mismo provocaste por mero reflejo… ¿realmente querías ahogarte solo entre tanta oscuridad?_ Sí…_

_… y no…_

Mordiste con un poco más de fuerza tu labio… y para tu sorpresa, las lágrimas fluyeron de tus ojosverde oliva… jejeje si tus hermanos te vieran no lo creerían… nunca lo harían: por eso no te esforzabas en demostrarles algo que no les interesaría ni captarían… seguramente Escocia fumaría y sonreiría con burla; las Irlandas reirían… e Inglaterra ni siquiera lo notaría…

El mundo entero te pagaba con la misma moneda: fingía que no sucedía nada… que nunca nada sucedería contigo, Glen…

Pero estaba bien, ¿cierto? Que no lo vieran era realmente bueno, ¿verdad? Te hundirías solo. Llorarías solo. Seguirías gritándole a la oscuridad tú solo. Continuarías desgarrándote en soledad por un amor que enterraste para tu propio deleite

Nadie se daría cuenta… no debían hacerlo, ni siquiera tú mismo, que permanecías en lo negro de la habitación dándote cuenta patéticamente de que había ocasiones en que fingir no era más que una carga con la que la naturaleza te maldijo

Exactamente como cuando no parabas de pensar una y otra vez que si tan sólo Arthur supiera que existíass, tal vez…

¡NO! ¡D-Detente! ¡No podías pensar en eso! ¡FINGIR! ¡Debías fingir! Fingir que no oías nada, que no mirabas nada, _que no sentías nada…_

Estaba bien… era sencillo… simple… tanto que rozaba en la perfecta forma de vida

Todo iría bien, nadie se daría cuenta… ni el mundo, ni tus hermanos, ni el inglés de preciosos ojos verde esmeralda… nunca…

-Por favor…

_Nunca, jamás_

-Alguien… por favor…

_Por siempre_

-Que alguien… se dé cuenta… por favor…

_Y así estaba bien_

-… alguien…

_Perfectamente_


End file.
